Borric Hawkins (perrinmiller)
Basic Information Race: Human Class: Fighter Level: 1 Experience: 0 Alignment: Neutral Languages: Common, Dwarven, Giant Deity: Unknown Abilities * Please indicate Racial and Level Adjustments STR: 16 +3 (05 pts) +2 Racial DEX: 14 +2 (05 pts) CON: 14 +2 (05 pts) INT: 14 +2 (05 pts) WIS: 12 +1 (02 pts) CHA: 08 -1 (-2 pts) Combat Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments (Max-2) HP: 13 = + CON (2) + FC (1) (Fighter) + CON (00) + FC (00) (Class 02) AC: 19 = + DEX (2) + Armor (5) + Shield (2) + Natural (00) + Size (00) + Misc (00) AC Touch: 12 = + DEX (2) + Size (00) + Misc (00) AC Flatfooted: 17 = + Armor (5) + Shield (2) + Natural (00) + Size (00) + Misc (00) INIT: +4 = (2) + Misc (2*) BAB: +1 = (1) + Class 02 (00) CMB: +4 = (1) + STR (3) + Misc (00) CMD: 16 = + BAB (01) + STR (03) + DEX (02) + Misc (00) Fortitude: +4 = (2) + Class 02 (00) + CON (2) + Misc (00) Reflex: +2 = (0) + Class 02 (00) + DEX (2) + Misc (00) Will: +1 = (0) + Class 02 (00) + WIS (1) + Misc (00) Speed: 20' Damage Reduction: 00/Any Spell Resistance: 00 * = Reactionary Trait. Weapon Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments Melee: Battle axe: Attack: +4 = (1) + STR (3) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d8+3, Crit: 20/x3, Special: Slashing Flail: Attack: +4 = (1) + STR (3) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d8+3, Crit: 20/x2, Special: Bludgeon, Disarm, Trip Shortspear: Attack: +4 = (1) + STR (3) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d6+3, Crit: 20/x2, Special: Pierce, Can be thrown Sap: Attack: +4 = (1) + STR (3) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d6+3, Crit: 20/x2, Special: Bludgeon, non-lethal Light Hammer: Attack: +4 = (1) + STR (3) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d4+3, Crit: 20/x2, Special: Bludgeon, can be thrown Ranged: Shortbow: Attack: +3 = (1) + DEX (2) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d6+0, Crit: 20/x3, Range: 60', Special: Pierce Shortspear: Attack: +3 = (1) + DEX (2) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d6+3, Crit: 20/x2, Range: 20', Special: Pierce Light Hammer: Attack: +3 = (1) + DEX (2) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d4+3, Crit: 20/x2, Range: 20', Special: Bludgeon Javelin: Attack: +3 = (1) + DEX (2) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d6+3, Crit: 20/x2, Range: 30', Special: Pierce Chakrum: Attack: +3 = (1) + DEX (2) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d8+3, Crit: 20/x3, Range: 30', Special: Slashing Racial Traits Ability Adjustments: +2 (Strength) Size: Medium Speed: 30' (20' in Medium Armor) Favored Class: Fighter Bonus Feat: +1 Feat at 1st level Skilled: +1 Skill Point per level Class Features Fighter (Favored Class) Armor/Weapons: Light/Medium/Heavy Armor Shields (including Tower) Simple & Martial Weapons Bonus Feats: One at 1st level & then every even level Bravery: At 2nd Level gain +1 Will save vs. Fear; increase +1 every 4 levels beyond 2nd Armor Training: At 3rd level -1 to ACP & +1 to Max Dex allowed; increases by one every 4 levels after 3rd. Class 02 Armor/Weapons: Proficiencies Feature Name: Mechanics Feature Name: Mechanics Feats Power Attack (General): Trade melee attack bonus for extra damage. Furious Focus (Bonus Human): Do not take Power Attack penalty on first attack each round. Cleave (Bonus Fighter): Make Additional attack if first one hits. Skills * Please specify the nature of Miscellaneous or Special Adjustments. * Skills with a blank 'Total' may not be used untrained. Skill Points: 05 = (2) + INT (2)/Level; FC (00), Misc (1) (Fighter) 00 = (00) + INT (00)/Level; FC (00), Misc (00) (Class 02) Skills Total Rank CS Ability ACP Misc Acrobatics -4 0 0 2 -6 +0 Appraise +2 0 0 2 +0 Bluff -1 0 0 -1 +0 Climb +1 1 3 3 -6 +0 Craft ( ) +2 0 0 2 +0 Diplomacy -1 0 0 -1 +0 Disable Device 0 0 2 -6 +0 Disguise -1 0 0 -1 +0 Escape Artist -4 0 0 2 -6 +0 Fly 0 0 2 -6 +0 Handle Animal 0 0 -1 +0 Heal +1 0 0 1 +0 Intimidate -1 0 0 -1 +0 Knowledge (Arcana) 0 0 2 +0 Knowledge (Dngnrng) +6 1 3 2 +0 Knowledge (Engnrng) 0 0 2 +0 Knowledge (Geography) 0 0 2 +0 Knowledge (History) 0 0 2 +0 Knowledge (Local) 0 0 2 +0 Knowledge (Nature) 0 0 2 +0 Knowledge (Nobility) 0 0 2 +0 Knowledge (Planes) 0 0 2 +0 Knowledge (Religion) 0 0 2 +0 Linguistics 0 0 2 +0 Perception +2 1 0 1 +0 Perform ( ) -1 0 0 -1 +0 Profession ( ) 0 0 1 +0 Ride -4 0 0 2 -6 +0 Sense Motive +5 1 3 1 +0 Sleight of Hand 0 0 2 -6 +0 Spellcraft 0 0 2 +0 Stealth -4 0 0 2 -6 +0 Survival +5 1 3 1 +0 Swim -3 0 0 3 -6 +0 Use Magic Device 0 0 -1 +0 Traits World Traveler (Human): +1 Sense Motive Skill & Sense Motive is always Class Skill Reactionary (Combat): +2 Initiative Equipment Equipment Cost Weight Explorer's Outfit 8 lb Armor, Scalemail 50 gp 30 lb Shield, Heavy Wooden 7 gp 10 lb Flail 8 gp 5 lb Battle axe 10 gp 6 lb Shortspear 1 gp 3 lb Sap 1 gp 2 lb Light Hammer 1 gp 2 lb Shortbow 30 gp 2 lb Arrows (60) 2 gp 6 lb Javelins (2) 2 gp 4 lb Chakrum (3) 3 gp 3 lb Backpack 2 gp 2 lb Bedroll 1 gp 5 lb Waterskin 1 gp 4 lb Trail rations (2 days) 1 gp 2 lb Sacks, empty (2) .2 gp 1 lb Crowbar 2 gp 5 lb Bolt cutters 6 gp 5 lb Torches (2) .02 gp 2 lb Sunrod (3) 6 gp 3 lb Rope, Hemp (50ft) 1 gp 10 lb Belt Pouch 1 gp .5 lb Tindertwigs (3) 3 gp - lb Total Weight: 120.5 lb Light Medium Heavy Max Weight: 0-076 077-153 154-230 Finances PP: 00 GP: 10 SP: 07 CP: 08 Gems/Jewelry/Other: 0000 Details Size: Medium Gender: Male Age: 19 Height: 6' 2" Weight: 210 lbs Hair Color: Black Eye Color: Blue Skin Color: Tanned Appearance: Tall and muscular build with tanned skin, Black hair, facial hair trimmed beard Demeanor: Boisterous and daring, not afraid to speak his mind. Faithful and a team player, but can be uncouth and a jerk. Generally not an idiot and is a tactician. Background: Borric has always been a traveling man, having gone to sea at a young age he traveled the through many costal towns and cities throughout his teenage years. He learned some skills aboard ship, but mainly he was most useful for his strong back. He continued to grow become a large muscular and tall young man. After getting older he left the shipboard life and traveled from city to city looking for a little adventure. Generally his skill with weapons kept him out of trouble, that his tongue got him into. He spent some time as a soldier for hire guarding caravans as he traveled from place to place. Adventure Log Tree adventure here XP Received: 0000 Treasure Received: 0000 GP 0000 Gems/Jewelry Items Level Ups Level 2: Class: Class BAB: +0 to +0 Fort: +0 to +0 Ref: +0 to +0 Will: +0 to +0 Feat: Feat Features: Class Features HP: Max -2 or Link to IC Roll, +1 FC Bonus (If Chosen) Skill Pts: +0 = +0 (Class) +0 (Race) +00 (Old Total) +1 (FC Bonus if Chosen) = 00 (New Total) Level 2 to Level 3 Next, and so on . . . Approvals *Approval (Dec. 14, 2010) (Aldern Foxglove) level 1 *Approval (Date) (Judge 02) level 1 Category:Submitted for approval Category:Awaiting Approval